Revelation of Anger
by Ianian58
Summary: As Isaac and Felix and the group raced for the hill, Ivan's yellow scarf died with the wind, as the entire group reached to the top of the hill, to see Vale gone; seeing all its remains; but there were not even remains. Worst of all, not a single survivor, nobody had survived. And this produces anger, an uncontainable anger contained by Isaac. Darkness consumes even the rightgeous.


**AU Only Jenna's and Felix's parents survive, while Isaac's dad dies.**

Isaac's blonde styled hair seemed to die down from the lack of wind when he reached the top of the hill. He was the first to the hill, his yellow scarf no died down behind him, as his muscles went to a form of a mix form of excitement and agony, suddenly turned to one of horror and shock.

Felix soon reached, being next to Isaac, his body reacted backwards, surprised, nearly falling. His cape also died down like Isaac's scarf. Isaac fell on his knees dramatically Mia noted.

"What do you see?" it was Jenna, oblivious as she was behind in the group, barely able to see Isaac.

"It's gone." was the word that came out of Felix's mouth. Kraden was the first to realize what Felix meant, as the old man's face darkened, Mia guessed it quickly as well; she realized the worst they had feared had happened. Vale was completely gone. Garet was the first to react though. He ran up the hill like a mountain lion, soon and quickly being next to Felix and behind Isaac who was on his knees overlooking Vale.

The rest of the group soon reached the top of the hill, with Jenna and her parents quickly rushing up, Sheba caught up, standing next to Felix, and gave a more-than-obvious gasp. Mia made it next to Ivan, as they both straddled up the hill. Ivan stiffened Mia noted. His bones seemed to be….disturbed by something. Something nobody else sensed. Mia ignored it though, and saw the remains of Vale.

There were no remains. It was barren wasteland with wood and dirt all over the place. Mia became very depressed suddenly. She could imagine the normal people around, the children playing, oh God the children. Ivan had been to Vale briefly with Isaac once, he had described the beautiful place to her. And now that image of the beautiful place with a majestic river and beautiful grass that you would want to lay there forever, was gone.

The others made it up. Piers seemed the most shocked out of those who had never lived in Vale, muttering something he looked away from the devastation.

Mia's eyes glanced at Isaac, she couldn't imagine the emotions in him. A wave of sadness and agony most likely. Jenna saw that too, Mia noted. She moved behind Isaac, kneeling to get to Isaac's height, she whispered something, probably comforting words, but something made Isaac snap.

He pushed Jenna away, violently, which startled most of the group including Mia. It was not about sniffing and pushing. It was a retaliation as Jenna reached to comfort him, and Isaac reacted a in a very violent way. He pushed Jenna with force, with a lot, not the friendly shove, not the angry shove, it was violent, Mia swore he hit Jenna with his own punches, Mia saw Jenna's face turned to that of somebody perplexed and to that of horrible pain. Felix reacted quickly, catching Jenna. The group had sudden mixed reaction, the most vocal from Garet.

"What the-"

Isaac stormed off sprinting away, his face was filled with an untamed rage, rage that has been tamed and contained, and it has broken its limits, the entire _year_ of Isaac away from his Vale, and his two-hour quick-stop back home, going across an entire continent, only to be deceived and forced to do difficult decisions. Decisions he has kept in his stomach and proceeding headstrong.

And for what? To save the continent? Isaac was honorable and selfless Mia has learned in the entire time of the quest. Very selfless, but it seemed he couldn't bear this anymore, like he had a limit, and it broke. When he stormed off she saw his eyes, they were dark, his scarf suddenly fell off, falling to the ground. Mia felt intimidated for a reason, a sudden fear of dread came over her, but it was gone quickly.

"Isaac!" Felix called.

Her head turned left, she saw Ivan chewing his lips.

"Mia, go after him, I doubt he'll go that far."

Isaac did disappear to the forest though.

**So, in this AU, there are **_**no **_**survivors. And since I practically rushed half of GS, GS:LA, well, some parts will be a little inaccurate, some bear with me! **


End file.
